Pressures on water resources in Australia, and other low rainfall countries and regions, have brought about water restrictions in many areas. This in turn has led to incentive schemes by government authorities to encourage people to save water. These incentive schemes include offering to consumers rebates for the installation of water saving devices as well as for the installation of water storage devices.
Traditional water storage devices have included stand-alone water tanks, for example for the collection of rainwater. These tanks are often bulky and aesthetically unpleasing. As a result, there is a need to provide water storage facilities of a less intrusive design, for example that may be placed in close proximity to a building, or hidden in gardens.
There is also a need to recycle “grey” household waste water for example from washing machines and showers, as a means of saving water.
The present invention was developed with a view to providing a wall panel and a wall panel system which can be incorporated as a structural component into a wall of a building so as to be virtually invisible to the outside observer.
References to prior art in this specification are provided for illustrative purposes only and are not to be taken as an admission that such prior art is part of the common general knowledge in Australia or elsewhere.